Helenna A-114
Helenna Devond (De-Von-D) Alpha 114: "I don't bight, vary hard"''-Helenna to Justin'' Helenna is the leader of Silver team, she is the smartest Angeil and she can do just about everything you can think of, She follows Lucas in her fighting and out smarts anyone she comes in contact with. Alejandro gave her the nickname H.D. as if she was like the female now-a-days H.G. Wells. She is also known as, Helen, Devond, A-114, and Devy by Lucas. She spends most of her time on Victoria reading, she only hs to read anything once and she's grate and can read the book word by word without it in hand, its part of her T.B.A. also with remebering everything it takes it tole. she remebers when she was taken away from her mother and father on May 8th 2602, she also remebers being on one of the planets that was destroed by the first Angeil Project. "She seems odd"-Alejandro to Selena She is somewhat silly yet mostly crazy, but she's the smartest human that has lived so far, she does not work well with people, she works GREAT with computers and anything that thinks with 1's and 0's, Relationships: She's mostly crazy but she loves to be crazy, With being a team leader she has to know how to brake up a fight. Alejandro: ''"Stop acting like you like me. or I'll kill you" ''Helenna to Alejandro with Alejandro knowing her from the time he got in the program. He's has a liking for her. maybe even a cursh. but he trys to keep his feelings away from it because she is the team leater. Amy: ''"If you seek Amy.. she's in the vints" ''Helenna to Dr. Grace Amy has been Helenna's best friend from the age of 6. she's grate with understanding her and trys to make her happer with some jokes when everything is tight. Helenna has a hard time thinking about life without Amy because she's part of what has keept her together all theses years. If Helenna had to shoot her she wouldn't. Selena: ''"HEY SELENA!" ''Helenna to Selena Selena is one of Helenna's good friends. she's a bit shy off and on but she's grate with people and the nices girl. She doesn't talk to anyone outside of the team and is abit crazy about computers. Justin: ''"Stop Justining, Justin" ''Helenna to Justin When anyone trolls around on the team they like to call it "Justining" because Justin is the team troll. he always trys to be and ends up going in a room filled with enaimes first when he does, Olive: ''"Hello sky" ''Olive to Helenna The team sniper isn't much of a talker. she stays in the background and does her own thing. but with Helenna she seems a bit more there then not. Lucas: ''"I always wanted a brother" ''Helenna to Nick Given the nickname "Devy" by Lucas and with Nick her little spying friend sh found out that Lucas thouht of her like a little sister. Even if she may not like the nickname she thouth of him as a brother that had her back. Personality: A bit on the crazy side but given the chanse and in the right moment she's nice and seems to care about anything but herself. she seems a bit do this do that, but she likes kids and she would HATE it if she had to ever put any kids in to the same thing she was, or anyone. she's also a bit shaken up at her Training and her life, she does know when she's going to die witch add's to it, its one of the reasons why she acts so crazy at times when she's trying to calm herself down, but no one knows. Status: MIA Category:The Angeil Tenebrae